


Babygirl

by levy120



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levy120/pseuds/levy120
Summary: To a guardian a human life is but the blink of an eye. Experiment written for chazzafan's contest.First posted on Fanfiction.Net January 2011





	Babygirl

**Author's Name:** levy120  
**Title:** Baby-girl  
**Theme:** 26\. Forever and a day  
**Characters/Pairing:** Mushu and Mulan (platonic)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Date:** 14 January 2011

**Written for chazzafan's theme contest**

* * *

He loves his little baby-girl. That's how he has grown to see her, because in the end she is so young compared to him.  
Even when she saves the Kingdom, she does it at this very young age. He is so proud.

**F**

Soon enough she becomes married. All too soon, he thinks. To him they barely even just met and now he has to give her away already, entrust her to the caring of someone else. Somewhere that tears on his heartstrings, but he convinces himself that it is simply right. How it should be.

**O**

For her that is.

**R**

He doesn't know if it really is distrust in her husband's abilities – he likes to tell himself that, for he comes to visit her over and over again, although he knows he shouldn't.

**E**

But she doesn't mind.

**V**

He comes to help her cook, he comes to help her clean up, he comes to help with baby-sitting, he comes to help with homework, he comes to help prepare her children's wedding, he comes to make her life just a bit easier in every way he can.

**E**

When the Fa line ends, he moves to another temple. It does not keep him from visiting her.

**R**

He knows that she is thankful for that. And he likes taking care of her children.  
He knows that, with his help, she can enjoy both, her family and an adventurous life whenever she leaves for a while.

**A**

He is so proud of her.

**N**

Of his little baby-girl that eventually does not leave for work anymore. That has grown wrinkles on her pretty face. But she is not old, because compared to him, she is still just a little baby-girl.

**D**

He comes to help with the funeral of her first son.  
Because he knows how to deal with ghosts that fell in battle and he is a good guardian. And he flunks work over and over again, just to see his baby-girl. And she still sees him as a guardian, and he doesn't correct her about it, because he likes it.

**A**

But he cannot stand to see his baby-girl so sad.

**D**

And he stands by her at her bedside and he looks into her eyes that after all these years have grown so mature and do not sparkle like they used to anymore.  
And he reminds her of the good times they shared together and she laughs.  
And he cannot believe that it's the last time that he will ever hear her laugh again.

**A**

Because she is his baby-girl.

**Y**

_So how could something petty as time steal her away from him like that?_

 


End file.
